expand_and_conquerfandomcom-20200214-history
Millennial Eagles
The Millennial Eagles are a Space Marine chapter stationed out of New Callisto in the Corivar Sector. They specialize in terror tactics and heretic hunting and have been instrumental in bringing the Corivar Sector back into the light of the Emperor. Background History In 456 M39, the Corivar had been under Imperial rule for nearly a thousand years. However, Imperial influence was dwindling in the region. Civilians were losing faith in the Imperium, riots were commmonplace, and the public had put their support behind the Democratists on New Callisto. The Imperium was losing ground in Corivar, losing the majority of the southern sector to the rebel forces. There was only one way the rebels could be delt with now and that was by the holy hand of the Emperor's finest warriors. With the conflict looking grim for the Imperium, the Imperial forces that remained in the Corivar sector petitioned for the creation of a Space Marine Chapter to help in the war effort. The call was answered with a chapter of around two thousand marines, some of whom were picked from their progenitor White Scars, others of whom were fresh recruits. They made they claimed the Imperial Fortress World of Tremi Posle as their homeworld and began their crusade to pacify the region for the Imperium. Their crusade was incredibly effective, with their psychological terror tactics striking fear into the hearts of their enemies. Their advances helped the Imperium gain considerable leverage in the conflict driving the enemies out of key locations until finaly the Imperial forces came to the Democratist capital on New Callisto. The conflict was bloody and brutal and brutal with both sides suffering massive casualties. The Millennial Eagles, however were able to turn the tides of victory after an advance team of assault marines encountered the enemy leader and his honor guard. Unfortunately all but one of the squad members met an untimely demise but in the end it was Battle-Brother Sheu Li who made the killing blow, slaying the enemy commander. As a final show to the enemy forces, Sheu Li found a balcony overlooking the battle field and tossed the commander's lifeless body to the ground so that all of the forces present could see him. Morale among the enemy forces was shattered and it didn't take much longer to make quick work of the remaining forces. The Millennial Eagles cut the head off of the rebellion in one fell swoop and as a token of appreciation, the Imperium presented the Eagles with the newly conquered world which they claimed as their new homeworld. The Millennial Eagles have since undergone several different campaigns within the Corivar Sector, including passifying the remaining Democratist forces, holding off Ork raids, and even launching several assaults against the upstart Tau. They are proud to do the Emperor's work wherever it is required. Demeanor The Millennial Eagles have devotion to the Emperor that is rarely seen among Space Marines. The Millennial Eagles do not simply revere the Emperor, but worship him to a nearly fanatical degree. Because of this, the chapter is highly intolerant of any deviations from the Imperial Creed among humanity. No human that turns from the Emperor's light must be left unpunished and among the Millennial Eagles this manifests in leaving any heretics or deviants to be punished by knowing the fear of the Emperor long before death can ever be dealt. Millennial Eagle conflicts are rarely merciful and often include casualties from not just enemy forces but even civilians who find themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time, judged heretics by the zealotical marines. Organization The Millennial Eagles primarily follow the Codex Astartes, although they do deviate from it to a degree. One deviation of note is that the Eagles tend to field two extra Assault Marine Squads in the second, third, fourth, and fifth companies which are utilized for swift and brutal close combat strikes against their enemies. The Millennial Eagles also tend to use a large amount of flame weapons, sniper rifles, and stalker pattern bolters. These weapons are used to great effect to spread panic among enemy forces and drive them into mass hysteria so that they may be cleaned up more quickly while they flee. The chapter specializes in terror tactics, employing them in their weaponry as well as in their wargear. Battle-Brothers are often called on to take out enemy command forces or communication relays to spread fear and terror among their enemies before finally granting them the freedom of death. another tactic that is often used, especially against heretic groups is the broadcast of the sermons of their chaplains to inspire terror among the enemy ranks just before the moment of their enemies demise. Homeworld The home world of the Millennial Eagles is the Hive World of New Callisto, claimed after its reclamation during the Callistonian Rebellion. The chapter rules over it directly crafting the laws and enforcing them upon their citizens. The population is subjected to strict rules which govern nearly every aspect of their lives, from food rationing to required prayer time in the public square of the hives each morning. The neophytes of the chapter are left to enforce these laws in place of Arbites who the chapter master has regularly refused the service of. With the strict rules imposed upon the hives, conflicts in the underhives are common and often used recruitment opportunities. Initiaties taken from chapter imposed tithes are taken to the underhives and required to pacify an upstart cult or deviant group. The initiates are put into a group and required to work together to show the heretics the Emperor's might, given only a few basic weapons. This excerise promotes teamwork among the initiates and helps them to pick apart the weakest links in their enemy's forces, both tools that could prove incredibly useful upon the battlefield. Deathwatch Stats Chapter History : 39th Millenium Founding Chapter Progenitor : White Scars Chapter Purpose : Counter Stat Bonuses : +5 Weapon Skill, +5 Ballistic Skill Gene-Seed Purity : A New Generation Figure of Legend : Battle Brother of the 4th company, 1st Squad Deeds of Legend : Slayed an enemy commander Homeworld Type : Hive Homeworld Terrain : Urban Homeworld Relationship : Direct Rule Codex Organization : Divergent Combat Doctrine : Terror Solo Mode Ability : As Swift as the Wind Squad Attack : Swift Assault Squad Defense : Sudden Withdrawal Special Equipment : Traditional Weapon (Flamer) Belief : The Emperor Above All Current Status : Over Strength Chapter Ally : Adepta Sororitas Chapter Enemy : Callistonian Democratists Battle Cry : "May you know the fear of the Emperor this day!" Advance Table : Behold Our Wrath